Penguins of Madagascar T or D (REDONE):
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Yes, it is true. I have indeed redone my old T or D so that it follows the Fanfiction Guidelines. Oh, and there's something special about this T or D. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just something funny I'm going to do while I continue the "Immortal" series. This is just to relax me so I can write better. **

**I hope you all like it. Oh, and updates will be far between, because I will have school, and the "Immortal" series, to think about first. **

….

_Round 1 _

The only sound in the warehouse was my heels clicking on the concrete floors. I ran a hand through my long brown hair, and smirked to myself. The warehouse seemed deserted, but I knew it was in fact far from it.

I clapped my dainty hands, and the automatic lights turned themselves on. It revealed the penguins, Blowhole, King Julian, Maurice and Mort, tied to chairs in the centre of the room. A sly smile crept across my pinkish lips, and I laughed darkly to myself. _They should be waking up in three…two…one. _

Right on cue, everyone that was tied, awoke with a start. Skipper's eyes darted around in panic, "Where are we?!" he asked. His heated gaze fell on me, and the leader demanded, "Babetteisawesome! What are we doing here!?"

I continued to smile. "You're all here for one reason and one reason only," I paused dramatically, "To be in a Truth or Dare!" I announced. As expected, this was followed by groans and angry shouts of: 'traitor', and 'how could you?' and 'you know we hate this!', and my personal favourite, 'noooo!'

I laughed kindly, "_Because_, everyone, I've been reading so many of these that I thought I'd try one of my own" I explained. I clasped my hands together, "Now, let's get on with it" I said. I snapped my fingers, and the ropes and chairs disappeared, allowing my 'captives' to stand.

Private inquired, "Um, excuse me, but how can you do that?"

Skipper smacked him on the back of the head. "The Author Powers, Private. You should know that by now" he answered curtly.

I cleared my throat, and sat at the desk that magically appeared in front of me. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a piece of paper. I could feel the tension in the air, so I chose to unfold said paper slowly, to tease them.

Skipper was the first to snap from the tension. He roared, "JUST OPEN THE PAPER ALREADY!"

I blinked, taken aback by his outburst, before opening the paper. I glanced at everyone, before reading:

_This first dare is for Blowhole. Sing 'Slipping' from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog. _

_Signed, _

_Your Lovely Host. _

_P.S: I hate you. _

I smirked, locking eyes with the dolphin, silently daring him to object. He sighed, "Fine human" he said. The dolphin pressed a button on his scooter, causing a microphone to appear. Taking it in his flipper, he took a deep breath.

Using my Author Powers, I created the music, and he started to sing.

_Look at these People__  
Amazing how sheep'll  
Show up for the slaughter._

No one condemning  
You lined up like lemmings  
You led to the water.

Why can_'__t they see what I see __  
Why can__'__t they hear the lies.___

Maybe the fee_'__s too pricey __  
for them to realize  
Your disguise is slipping,  
I think you__'__re slipping.___

Now that your Savior_'__s__  
Is still as the grave you__'__re__  
beginning to fear me._

Like cavemen fear thunder  
I still have to wonder  
Can you really hear me?

I bring you pain,  
the kind you can_'__t suffer quietly.__  
Fire up your brain  
remind you inside you__'__re rioting__  
Society is slipping,  
everything's slipping away, so..._

Go ahead run away  
Say it was horrible  
Spread the word tell a friend  
Tell them the tale.

Get a pic do a blog  
Heroes are over with  
Look at him not a word  
Hammer meet nail

Then I win then I get  
Everything I ever  
All the cash all the fame  
And social change

Anarchy that I run  
It_'__s Dr. Horrible__'__s turn__  
You people all have to learn  
This world is going to burn __  
burn (yeah it__'__s two R__'__s, h-o-r-r yeah right) burn!_

No sign of Penny good  
I would give anything not to have her see

It_'__s gonna be bloody, head up billy buddy  
There__'__s no time for mercy.  
Here goes no mercy…_

There was silence when he finished. No one clapped. No one. We all simply stared at him in shock. _How did I never notice that that song would be perfect for him? _I cleared my throat, "Okay, so next dare!" I pulled out a similar piece of paper to the earlier one, and read off of it.

_Dear Skipper, _

_I dare you to read the Fanfic "Play It Rough". _

_From, _

_Your Amazing Host. _

I looked at the lead penguin. He scoffed, "A fanfiction? Really? That's not gonna be too hard, sweetheart" he said.

I growled, clenching my fists, "Don't call me sweetheart." With that, I snapped my fingers, making a laptop appear on a random desk. Skipper waddled over to it and, seeing that the fanfiction was already on the screen, started to read.

It was some time later when he finished. The lead penguin said nothing, but simply closed the laptop. He waddled back over to the rest of the penguins, but instantly put distance between himself and Kowalski.

Skipper swallowed, "Let me just say that I would never do _any_ of that!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Well, that worked. I think I'll leave it there for today" I replied. Turning to the cameras, I batted my eyes sweetly, "_Please_ review everyone and tell me what you think. I've never done one of these before" I said.

Skipper responded, "I have a review for you, Babette. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" he snapped.

"Shut up" I answered.

…...

**Yeah, like I said, please review. This is the very first time I have ever done something like this. **

**Bye for now, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thank you to Mikadaphne28 and NetworkGirl03 for your reviews! **

…

_Round 2_

I had my earphones in, and 'Ladies Choice' from 'Hairspray' blasted in my ears. I started to sing along, quite off key, and danced slightly. About halfway through the song, I heard Skipper's voice, "You know that we can all see you, right?" he asked.

I froze, realizing that they _could_. Instantly, I took my earphones, placed my iPod on the desk, and cleared my throat. I smiled, "Okay. Welcome back everyone! This is another fabulous round of T or D!" I exclaimed.

Marlene inquired, "Why are you making us do this?"

"Because it's fun" I answered. I looked at the new piece of paper in my hand, and a smile spread across my face. I squealed, jumping up and down in excitement, "Oh my God, yay! I got a review!" Once I had calmed down, I announced, "This is from…Mikadaphne28! My friend! Mega yay!" I cleared my throat, and read. Afterwards, I burst out laughing.

Private questioned shakily, "Wh-What does it say?"

I answered. "She says that Rico and Maurice have to dance together to the song, 'Bust Your Windows' by Jasmine Sullivan."

The small penguin smiled, "Well that doesn't sound too bad" he said.

I held up a hand, "Wait, there's more. She said that Skipper has to be the one to sing it!" I finished. I turned to the camera, "Thank you so much for this" I whispered.

Rico growled at me, and then babbled. "Hgedicefrigim!"

I looked at Private, "What did he just say?" I asked.

"He said, 'I'm not dancing with him'" answered the small penguin.

I smiled evilly, "Well, unfortunately Rico, you have to. It's a dare, and you can't back out on it" I responded.

The crazed penguin sighed, and held hands with Maurice in a tango position. The chubby lemur objected, "Um, I didn't agree to this."

"I know. That's what makes it fun" I answered. I turned to Skipper, and raised an eyebrow.

The leader groaned, "Fine" he grumbled.

As Rico and Maurice danced the tango, (awkwardly), the commando penguin sang.

_I bust the windows out your car  
And no, it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
But right now, I don't care about that part_

I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you laying next to her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it ac cause you had to learn

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
You'll probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile

I bust the windows out your car  
You know I did it â€~cause I left my mark  
Wrote my initials with a crowbar  
And then I drove up into the dark

I bust the windows out your car  
You should feel lucky that was all I did  
After 5 whole years of this bull***  
Gave you all of me and you played with it

I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happens when

You see you can't just play with people's feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
You probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile

[Incomprehensible] out your car  
But it don't come back to my broken heart  
You could never feel how I felt that day  
Until it happens, baby, you don't know pain

Oh yeah, I did it, you should know it  
I ain't sorry, you deserved it  
After what you did to me  
You deserved it, I ain't sorry no, no

You broke my heart, so I broke your car  
You caused me pain, so I did the same  
Even though what you did to me was much worse  
I had to do something to make you hurt

Oh, but why am I still crying?  
Why am I the one who's still crying?  
Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby  
You really, really hurt me, baby

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Now, watch me you  
Now, watch me you  
I bust the windows out your car

Literally the second the song finished, Rico and Maurice released each other. Skipper rolled his eyes, "That was humiliating" he muttered.

I smiled, "Once again, that's the point" I answered. I pulled another piece of paper out of my pocket, and giggled. "Oh Skipper!" I called in a sing-song voice.

He looked at me fearfully, "You're happy, which means this can't be good" he said.

I shook my head, and announced. "This dare is from… NetworkGirl03! She says that you have to clean the whole HQ just with your tongue, without vomiting or anything. Then, after you've done that, you have to do it again!" I turned to the camera, "Magnificent, NetworkGirl03! I couldn't have thought of a better one!" I congratulated.

The leader growled, "I'm not doing it."

"Yeah, you are. Remember, you can't back out" I replied.

He sighed, and, reluctantly, began cleaning the HQ with his tongue. His eyes were slammed shut, and he winced through each lick.

It was quite a while afterwards that he had done the first clean. Blowhole raised his flipper, and inquired, a smile on his face, "How much longer does he have to do it for?"

I smiled evilly at the commando penguin. "The rest of the chapter" I answered. All of a sudden, a truly wicked idea came to me. I continued, "Also…he has to do it in a French maid outfit!"

Skipper, eyes wide, yelled, "What!?"

Before he could say anything else, I snapped my fingers. A frilly, girly black and white French maid outfit materialized onto the penguin. I tried to hold my laughter, but failed miserably. I smiled, took my iPod out of my pocket, and snapped a picture of him in the outfit. _This is priceless! I'm putting this as my screensaver. _

Blowhole smirked, and glanced at Skipper. "You're doing my lair next…_mademoiselle_" he said.

I shook my head, "Sorry bottlenose. Skipper can only clean the HQ, since it was the only thing in the dare" I responded.

Marlene suddenly asked, "Babette, don't you have to do the rules?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. _Duh_. I cleared my throat, "Okay guys, here are the rules" I said.

No M rated stuff.No marriages.No character death (I would bring them back in the next chapter, but I just can't bring myself to let anyone die).Limited number of OC's in each chapter (only 2-4 OC's in each chapter, because otherwise I find it hard to mention everyone).No sex (_even_ implied. A dirty little part of me sometimes enjoys reading it, but I can't write it. Trust me. I've tried.)Have fun!

Kowalski raised his flipper. "Pardon me, but how could they possibly have fun torturing us?"

"Because it's awesome!" I replied. I turned to the camera. "Okay guys. So, that's it for this chapter. But, I will be returning soon, with a few special guests! They are…Leah, Faith and Mina from my "Immortal" series! So, if you want to, you can dare them too! I will usually do about three or four dares and truths in a chapter. Please send in your reviews with your dares and truths! Bye!" I said.

…

**Like I said, please send in your dares and truths so I will have more stuff to torture with! Oh, and don't forget, you can dare Leah, Faith and Mina in the next chapter too! **

**See you all soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alert: This story contains my OC's from my "Immortal" series: Leah, Faith and Mina. If you haven't read that yet, you can still read this, because they don't really play much of a part. **

**Enjoy! **

….

_Round 3_

I collapsed onto the desk, and put my feet up on the stool in front of the chair. I smiled, "Hello! Welcome back to the third fabulous round of Truth or Dare! Sorry it's been so long!" I said.

Marlene raised a paw, "Excuse me, but didn't you say we were going to have special guests today?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but before we get to them, we have some more dares for you all. In fact…we have two people who submitted things!" I answered happily. _Oh my God! This is amazing!_

Kowalski asked, "Who are they from?"

I read the new piece of paper. "Lilzoey107 _and_ WhiteColor!" I replied. I cleared my throat. "This first dare, is from Lilzoey107," I giggled, "Ooh! Here's one for you, Private" I said.

He whirled around, "W-What?" he asked in fear.

"She says that you have to smear jelly in one of your armpits, and peanut butter on the other. Then you have to take two slices of bread and wipe them off…and then eat it" I answered.

The small penguin nodded, shaking. He questioned, "Rico, c-could I have some peanut butter and jelly p-please?"

The crazed penguin nodded, and coughed up the required items.

Private winced as he did was what asked. Then, once he had the disgusting sandwich in front of him, he glanced at me. "Do I really have to?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yep" I answered.

All of a sudden, a low, animalistic growl came from one end of the building. Everyone turned, and saw Julian being cornered by…something.

Maurice commented, moving backwards, "I haven't ever seen a dog that big before."

I smirked, "That's not a dog" I said. I recognised it anywhere, or, more precisely, _her_.

All of a sudden, something moved at lightning speed and collided with the 'dog'. I recognised Julian's saviour immediately. There was only one person with long blonde hair and blood red eyes, that could move that fast.

I smirked, "Hey Mina" I said causally.

She glanced at me, "Hey Babette" she replied. She struggled with the dog, pinning it on its back by the chest. The vampire locked eyes with it, "Faith! Stop!" she ordered.

The half-breed calmed down, and then Mina released her. Faith stood, then phased back into her proper, human, form. She shook herself like a dog, and then apologized, "Sorry Mina. He called me freak…again."

I shook my head, then turned to Julian, "You have _got _to stop doing that" I said.

The lemur King sighed, "I am knowing this now" he replied.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, before stopping. Mina and Faith huddled against each other, both slightly fearful. "Oh _shit_!" they exclaimed.

I gulped. The lights were electrical. _Please don't be her. Please don't be her. I didn't invite Genevieve. _

As if on cue, an arrow shot right past my face! It bounced against the wall slightly, landing with a clatter on the floor. I screamed and jumped, looking in the direction the arrow had come from.

A familiar black haired Guardian stepped from the shadows, holding a crossbow. She smirked, "Sorry Babette. I need to work on my aim" she said. She continued, "As for the lights, that actually _was_ a _real_ electrical problem this time. I fixed it though, as you can see."

I sighed, holding a hand to my still pounding heart, "That's okay Leah. Thanks" I answered.

Leah looked at me, and brushed her long black hair from her eyes. "I heard something about a gross sandwich. Who's eating it?" she asked.

"Private" I answered.

Mina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She blinked her red eyes, "No!" she whispered.

Faith smirked, and started chanting, "Eat it, eat it, eat it!"

Everyone else, well, apart from Mina, joined in. Private's eyes darted around, and he swallowed, "A-Alright" he stammered. The small penguin closed his eyes, and slowly bit into the armpit sandwich. He continued eating it slowly, grimacing as he went.

Private, after he had finished, held a flipper to his beak. He coughed, and then mumbled, "Excuse me." Quickly, he raced into a corner, and threw up.

I winced, "Uh. Somebody go get a mop" I said. I swallowed, and then pulled out another piece of paper. "Alright, now that that's done. Here is another entire set of dares, from…WhiteColor!"

Mina asked, "Could I read it out?"

I nodded, and handed her the paper. She cleared her throat, and her eyes scanned the paper. "Wow, there's a lot here. There's dares for almost everyone. Marlene has to kiss Julian in front of Skipper for ten minutes,"

Marlene made a disgusted face, "Ew" she muttered.

The vampire continued, "Skipper has to watch them kiss. Then, he has to," she smiled, "Dress up like a girl and dance to Brazilian music from Anitta."

Skipper turned to the camera, "WhiteColor…_why_ do you _hate_ me!?" he exclaimed.

Mina kept reading. "Then, we need to ask if Private has a crush on anyone. If he says no or he doesn't know, Rico must give him a bomb for the rest of the chapter. Oh, and Rico, WhiteColor hates Kowalski, so good news! You get to blow up his lab!"

The crazed penguin cheered, "Yay!"

Kowalski gasped, "_Hates_ me!?" he repeated. I nodded.

I gestured to Mina, who finished. "Kowalski, you have to watch as Rico explodes your lab. Oh, and then, you have to dodge lasers without stopping."

The scientist gulped, "For how long?" he asked.

I looked down at the paper, "It doesn't say. I guess…for the rest of the chapter" I replied. I clasped my hands together, "Okay. Marlene, do your dare" I said.

She shook her head, "I…I don't want to" she replied.

I narrowed my eyes, "Now" I growled.

She stared at me, fearful, and then nodded. I smirked, and watched as the otter, reluctantly, kissed Julian…on the lips. I must admit, I winced as well. Because, well, I support Skilene.

Skipper seemed like he was literally forcing himself to watch. After ten minutes, Marlene and Julian broke apart. The lemur King waggled her eyebrows at her, and she immediately ran over to 'The Vomit Corner' as I called it, and threw up.

I crossed my arms, "Alright Skippy, you're turn" I said.

He narrowed his eyes, "Quit calling me that" he objected.

"Does it annoy you?" I asked.

"Yes" he hissed.

I smiled, "Then no, I won't" I answered.

Skipper sighed, and I used my Author Powers to dress him up in the most girly outfit I could think of.

Rico whistled.

The leader glowered at him, and I turned on the CD player. Brazilian music blasted, and Skipper started to dance, much to his annoyance.

It was some time later when I told him he could stop. When he did, I instantly made the music stop, and the outfit disappear.

Faith smirked, "Nice dancing Skippy" she said. She turned to Private, "So…crush or no crush?" she asked.

The young penguin blushed, "Um…I….I have a crush on Mina" he confessed.

Every girl in the room, including me, went, "Awww."

I turned to Rico, "It's kaboom time" I told him, grinning somewhat sadistically.

He nodded enthusiastically, before coughing up a dynamite bomb. The crazed penguin, then looked around, "Howmagonnawalskilab?" he asked.

Private translated, "He asked how he was going to get it to Kowalski's lab."

I pulled out a small device from my pocket. "This," I explained, "Is a portable teleport device. It can basically teleport anything to anywhere in the world. I have no clue how I got it." I shrugged, and handed it to Rico. The scarred penguin typed in 'Kowalski's lab' and then pressed the green 'teleport' button. The bomb disappeared in seconds.

I nodded, "Great. That'll be on its way" I said.

Kowalski whimpered, "My lab."

I smiled evilly, "That's not the worst of your problems" I said. I pressed a button on the wall, and lasers appeared on the ceiling. They all began firing at Kowalski at the same time, causing him to have to jump over and over to not get hit.

I turned towards the camera, "Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. But, I'll wait a few minutes until officially finishing the chapter, so that Kowalski will have to keep dodging lasers" I said. I laced my fingers together in front of myself, "Please send in your dares and truths…I'm having _so_ much fun" I continued. A menacing smirk appeared on my face, "I'll be waiting" I whispered.

Then, I threw my head back and laughed, a mixture between a psychotic laugh and a witch's cackle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Round 4 _

The room was quiet and dark, until I stepped from the shadows into the only light in the room, creating an eerie spotlight. I smiled, "Greetings victims. Welcome to this next round of Truth or Dare" I said.

I clapped my hands, and the rest of the lights turned on. Skipper turned to me, and asked, "Was that really necessary?"

I replied, "Yep. I felt like I needed to be a little creepy."

The lead penguin responded, "Don't you mean _creepier_?"I gasped, insulted, and slapped him.

I took a deep breath to calm down, and then took a piece of paper out of my pocket. I skimmed the contents, and then folded the paper out completely, causing it to touch the floor. I heard everyone gulp, and I smirked, "Ooh, it looks like Mikadaphne28 has a lot of dares and truths for you guys. This is going to take awhile" I said.

An unfamiliar female voice came from beside me, "Maybe I can help" she said.

I whirled around in surprise, but quickly realised who it was. "Hi Selena!" I said.

She walked out of the shadows, and waved, "Hi everyone!" she replied.

I turned around to my victims, and explained, "This is Selena. She's Mikadaphne28's OC, and, as you can see, a catguin. As in, half cat, half penguin. She'll be the assistant host today."

Selena looked at me, "Mikadaphne28 has a dare for Kowalski. She told me to tell you" she said.

I rubbed me hands together, "Oh, do tell my dear, do tell" I replied.

The catguin answered with a smile, "Well. Kowalski has to stay in one corner of the warehouse, wearing one of those 'dunce' hat things, and I have to dress up like a dentist in front of him. He's not allowed to scream or anything, otherwise," she laughed evilly, "I get to _do stuff_ to him."

The scientist penguin stuttered, "W-What kind of stuff?"

I grinned, "Stuff" I replied. I clapped my hands together, "Okay, let's do this!" I said excitedly. I used my Author Powers to transport the reluctant penguin into a corner, and put a 'dunce' hat on him. Then, I snapped my fingers, making a dentist outfit appear on Selena.

I turned to Kowalski, "Oh, by the way, she actually _is_ a dentist" I added.

Selena laughed slightly manically, and walked over to Kowalski, activating a dentist tool and putting it near his face.

I could see the smart penguin beginning to tremble, and simply stood there smiling. "Don't scream Kowalski" I reminded.

The scientist glanced at me, "H-How l-long do I have to keep this up f-for?" he asked shakily.

I thought for a moment, then asked, "Does…until I say so work for you?"

"NO!" yelled Kowalski, in obvious panic.

Selena nodded, "Yep, works for me" she answered.

"Fine, it's settled. Selena and Kowalski will stay like that until I say otherwise" I said. I turned to everyone else, "In the meantime, I still have all those dares from Mikadaphne28," I hesitated, remembering something, "Oh, but before we start all of them, I would like to introduce someone" I said. I gestured to the huge metal door, "May I present….Mikadaphne28 herself! Or Lalya, as everyone calls her" I announced.

She stepped through the door, and waved, "Hello!" she said.

My victims screamed, and Selena and I smiled and waved back. I shook her hand, "So glad you could be here" I said.

She looked at the penguins, Marlene, the lemurs and Blowhole, and replied sinisterly. "My _pleasure_, Babette."

I cleared my throat. "Now, we can finally get onto the dares. First one," I froze, then glanced nervously at Rico, "Umm…yeah, you're not going to like this" I warned. I continued slowly, "You…you have to give Ms. Perky to Julian, and then dance ballet," I added hastily, "But you only have to give her to him for the chapter."

Rico grumbled, and grabbed Ms. Perky out of nowhere. He tenderly stroked her hair, before whispering, "Love you." Quickly, he passed her to Julian, trying to stop himself from sniffling.

Layla wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye, "I'm so glad I suggested that" she said.

Rico whirled around to her, and narrowed his eyes. He growled, ready to attack her at any second. Acting fast, I reminded him, "It's only until the end of the chapter, Rico. Besides, you still have to do ballet."

The crazed penguin nodded reluctantly, and I clicked my fingers, making a pink ballet tutu appear on him. I absolutely love being the host. I get to dress the penguins up in demeaning, girly outfits.

I watched, grinning, as the psycho danced to '_Swan Lake_'. He stared, in complete shock, however, when I realised how…great he was. Seriously, he acted as though he was a professional.

After his dance, Layla and I simply continued staring. She had her mouth gape, while I simply raised my eyebrows, "Wow" I said.

Rico bowed, "Thank you, thank you" he replied, before literally ripping the tutu off.

I glanced down at the long piece of paper, and said, "Oh! We have a continuation to this dare! Julian," I squinted, trying to read it, "Has to…tell everyone why he's such a jerk." I looked at Layla, "Seriously?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Like I said…good luck with that" she replied.

I moaned, and then turned to the obnoxious lemur, "Alright. Let's hear it" I said.

He seemed confused. "Er…hear what? I am not being the jerkiness!" he objected, raising his voice.

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, you kind of are" I retorted.

He replied, coping my action, "No, and I refuse to waste my kingly cleverness on the question you are asking of me."

I shrugged, "Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time arguing with an arrogant, spoilt lemur.

Kowalski, who was still cowering and shivering in the corner, asked nervously, "I-Is the chapter nearly over?"

I looked at him, "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten about you…and no, it's not over yet," I grinned evilly, "It's nowhere near over" I replied.

The scientist squeaked, and Selena, who was looming above him, smiled at me. "Thanks again for having this for so long, Babette" she said.

"Not a problem" I replied.

Layla then pointed to something on my long paper, "You have a few more" she reminded me, impatiently.

I nodded, and then cleared my throat, "Right. So, there is another singing dare, and this one…is between Marlene and Blowhole!" I announced. I looked at Layla quizzically, "Why them?" I questioned.

"Just because" she answered.

I nodded, and kept going. "So, I have the perfect song for you guys. It's one of my favourite non-Disney songs… 'The Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace!" I turned towards the camera, "To all of you who don't know it, I suggest looking it up on YouTube…it's freaking awesome."

I drew my attention back to Marlene and Blowhole, and clasped my hands together. "Alright! Get singing!" I said, hardly containing my excitement.

Both of them took a deep breath, glanced at each other, and then started singing as soon as I pressed 'play' for the song, on my iPod.

_I can't escape this hell__  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become

I clapped my hands furiously, "Yeah! Good work guys!" I congratulated.

Blowhole inquired, "Why, human, did you make us sing that?"

"Because I love it" I answered. Then, I turned to Skipper, remembering something, "So, did you enjoy that? Were you impressed?" I asked.

"I…I guess" he responded.

I put my hands on my hips, "Yes or no?" I questioned.

"Okay…yes. Marlene was great" he replied. I must have looked as dejected as I felt, because he asked, "What's the matter?"

I sighed. "If you had said no, I would have gotten to poke you with a needle. It was part of Layla's dare" I answered.

"Well, then I'm really glad I said yes" he responded.

I took a deep breath, returning to my happy mood. I hesitated for a moment, thinking, before saying, "Okay! That's the end of the suggested dares, so it looks like I'm going to have to make up one of my own, just because I want to." I thought for a moment, before continuing, "Okay, I dare all of you to tell me who your cartoon crush is."

My victims looked at me, confused, "What?" they asked in unison.

I responded, "Your cartoon crush. You know…the cartoon character that you have a major crush on. Everyone secretly has one."

Layla whispered to me, "You know this is sort of weird, right? I mean, well, they're…you know."

I slapped a hand to my forehead, "Oh yeah" I replied.

Then, Selena smirked at me evilly, "Who do you have a cartoon crush on, Babette?" she asked.

I stammered nervously, "Umm…th-that's not aloud!"

Marlene smiled wickedly, "I can answer this one. I've been in Babette's room…she has…" she was unable to continue when my hand covered her mouth. However, the otter kept going, although her speech was muffled.

Private said, "That…that sounded like 'she has a Lumiere shrine'."

I blushed, and uncovered Marlene's mouth. "Umm…yeah, I…I kind of have a crush on Lumiere from 'Beauty and the Beast.' He's my dream character husband, in human form of course" I confessed.

Skipper asked, "What's this about a shrine?"

Marlene answered quickly, "She has this entire corner of her room that just has pictures of Lumiere, drawings of Lumiere, and a random golden candelabrum that she made out of paper."

I placed my hands on my hips, "Well thanks" I snapped. I turned towards the camera, "Thank you so much to everyone who is reading this! Oh, and thank you to Layla for submitting all those wonderful dares! I'll see you all next time!" I said.

I turned to Kowalski, "Okay, you can tell Selena to stop now" I said.

He sighed in relief, and then collapsed onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Sorry that this is just an author's note. **

**Look, so I've been really really busy with school and stuff, which is why I haven't updated in a long while. But, I will hopefully be able to update later today. You see, I just realized how many truths and dares people have sent me, and that I don't have time to do so many. ****But, I shall try my very best to update later today, I promise. **

**I sincerely hope you all understand and aren't mad at me or anything. **

**I'll see you soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Please only send me a few truths and dares, I can only do so many. Don't worry though, I still love you all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Round 5 _

I smiled, walking into the warehouse and raising my hands, "Hello, my prisoners!" I said.

Private asked, "Why do you constantly call us your prisoners or victims?"

I replied, lowering my hands, "Because you are." I turned towards the random camera, "I'm so sorry for the super late update, but I've been really sucked into writing 'Immortal Blood' lately, and I have tons of assignments to do for school as well" I apologised. Feeling it needed something more, I pouted adorably and batted my eyes, "Please don't be mad" I continued.

Skipper put his flippers on his hips, "Yeah? Well it's a little late for that. _I'm_ mad at you" he answered.

"Well it doesn't matter, because you're going to be mad at me no matter how often I post these" I countered. I made a chair appear for myself, and sat down in it, grabbing my laptop and placing it on my lap.

Kowalski asked, "What happened to the pieces of paper?"

I answered, "My room was getting filled with all of those bits of paper, so I decided to read these out on my laptop." I scrolled through my reviews, and sucked in a breath, "Geez. Well, I guess that's what I get for posting so late."

Marlene inquired, "What? What's wrong?"

I responded, "I have, in total, fourteen dares and truths to get through today. That's a lot." Shrugging, I put the laptop on a random table that appeared, and stood from my seat. After smoothing down the creases in my jeans and T-shirt absentmindedly, I said, "We better get started, then."

Private asked in nervousness, "W-What do we have to do first?"

I smiled devilishly, "I'm so glad you asked" I replied. Glancing at the laptop screen, I continued, "This set of dares is, once again, from Mikadaphne28! The first one says that there has to be an invention building contest between Selena and Blowhole, verses Kowalski and Rico."

Blowhole raised his flipper, "Does that mean we have to bring in Selena again?"

"Yes" I replied.

Right on cue, the catguin entered the room, "That's right, I'm _back_!" she said.

I continued reading from the screen, "Oh, and Mikadaphne28 also says that the losing team has to do all the winning teams' dares" I announced.

Kowalski sighed, "Fine. Let's get this over with" he mumbled.

It was quite a while later when the contest was completed. I had earmuffs over my ears to keep out the construction noise, and smiled in gratification was the work was finished. Studying the inventions, I saw that Blowhole and Selena had made some kind of huge ray-gun, while Kowalski and Rico and created…a crappy looking tower.

Turning to them, I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Even without asking what it is…you guys lost big-time. What happened?" I asked.

Kowalski replied, glaring furiously at his partner, "It appears that Rico is not quite the visionary I am. His ideas were…rudimentary and ridiculous, but I let him have them."

I smirked, "Why? Because you _love _him?" I questioned teasingly.

The scientist answered hastily, "No! Because I feared that if I didn't, he would get mad and do something to me!"

I nodded, "Yeah…_right_" I replied doubtfully. Turning back to my laptop, I continued, "Okay. So it looks like we have a few more here. Mikadapne28 says that next, Mort has to obsess over Skipper's feet instead of Julian's."

The lead penguin scoffed, "Well, at least that's easy on me" he said.

I shook my head. "You didn't let me finish. You can't simply just avoid him. You two can't stay away from each other" I added. I grinned, an idea coming to me, "Oh, and to make sure that you don't go away from each other…you're going to be chained up, Skippy!" I informed.

He stared at me, eyes wide, "What?" he demanded.

Before he could object, I snapped my fingers. Metal chains then wound themselves around him, restraining his flippers to his sides and chaining him to a random chair that I made appear.

Skipper struggled, "Let me out of here right now, Babette!" he ordered.

I shook my head, "Nope. No way Skippy" I replied.

Kowalski inquired, "Pardon me, but how are you going to get Mort to obsess over Skipper's feet instead of Julian's? You can't just change someone's interests, especially when they're as strong as Mort's."

I grinned once more, "Actually, _you_ can't do that…but I can" I corrected.

The tall penguin scoffed, "Don't tell me you can control minds or something" he replied.

"Yes. Yes I can. It's one of my secret abilities" I answered.

Private asked, shaking, "S-secret abilities. What are you?"

I smiled slyly, "It's a little hard to explain. Let me just say this: I get visions, I can control minds to an extent and only with simple things, I can turn into a wolf, and I'm part vampire." I turned to Mort, "Anyway. Let the mind control commence!" I announced. With that, I locked eyes with him, smiled, and started to sing somewhat hauntingly:

_Come little children, _

_I'll take thee away. _

_Into a land of enchantment, _

_Come little children, _

_The time's come to play, _

_Here in my garden of shadows. _

I smiled, having successfully hypnotized the mouse lemur. His eyes were now glazed over, although they looked mostly the same. I laughed malevolently, the sound echoing through the warehouse. My work done, I turned to Skipper, and smirked. Without taking my eyes from the terrified penguin, I said smoothly, "Mort…you like Skipper's feet, don't you. Much more then you like Julian's. In fact…you obsess over them."

The hypnotized Mort nodded, and rushed over to Skipper's feet, hugging them tightly. The penguin stiffened, before glaring at him, "Witch! Burn her! Witch!" he cried.

As if to emphasise the point, Rico coughed up a match, before lighting it on the warehouse wall and smirking sadistically at me, laughing darkly.

I shivered. "Guys, really, it's okay. I'm not a witch. I don't hurt people" I reassured. I turned to Skipper, and smirked, "Anyway! Mort will now completely obsess over your feet, until I break him from the spell" I explained.

Skipper demanded, "Babette! Break him from the spell!"

"Nope" I answered. Going back to my laptop (and leaving a happy Mort to squeeze Skipper's feet), I read what was on the screen. Turning to everyone, I announced, "She also has some truths for us! She says that Maurice has to tell us why he's Julian's manservant, then Marlene has to tell us her crush, and then Rico has to say why he has a doll for a girlfriend."

Maurice starts to speak, "Well…"

I cut him off, "Wait a minute, I nearly forgot something. Julian has to have his ears covered." The lemur king sighed, before covering his ears with his paws, and I gave Maurice a nod.

The rotund lemur explained, "Well, he's sort of like a brother to me, and he's the only reason I'm still alive. He actually saved my life by taking me in and looking after me. I mean, yeah, he's annoying and arrogant, but he's still like family."

I smiled, "Aww, that's so _cute_!" I cooed.

Julian uncovered his ears, "Er, what is being cute?" he asked.

"Nothing" I answered. I looked at Marlene, "Well, who's your crush girl?" I asked.

She blushed, feeling everyone's eyes on her. The otter swallowed, before confessing shakily, "Sk-Skipper. I have a c-crush on Skipper."

Everyone went silent, and then our gazes switched to Skipper. The leader stared at Marlene, wide-eyed, "M-Marlene" he whispered.

She started to tear up, "Oh, I knew it! I shouldn't have said it!" she cried.

The penguin smiled, "Actually…I have a crush on you, too" he replied.

Once again, I couldn't resist going, "Aww." Glancing back at my computer, I smiled, "Well, that's one set of dares out of the way," I walked closer, "Next set of dares is from…WhiteColor! She says that…Julian has to be Skipper's servant for the rest of the chapter!" I said.

The leader penguin cheered, although he was still chained with Mort at his feet, "Yes! Finally, something good comes out of this show!"

Julian screamed girlishly, "What? This is being an insult to my kingliness!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Just do it" I spat. Checking the list one more time, I continued, "Oh, I nearly forgot. WhiteColor wanted to meet you guys. So, here she is…Estella!"

Estella walked into the room, and waved, "Hey guys" she said.

I turned to my victims, and explained, "She'll be a guest for the rest of the chapter, since she asked me."

Skipper smirked at Julian, "Get me a fish coffee, extra fish" he ordered. The Ring-Tailed lemur groaned, and produced the order from nowhere. Holding his nose in disgust, he put it right in front of his face. Seeing the leader was not able to use his flippers, Julian was given no choice but to gently tip the cup as Skipper drank.

I then looked at my laptop, and read off the screen, "So, Estella, you say that Kowalski has to listen to the entire music video of "Beijinho no Ombro" in a dark room, Private as to meet some of your friends, and that Rico has to explode your school."

"Yep" she answered.

The crazed penguin babbled happily at this, before coughing up a dynamite bomb, and followed by the transport device from a few chapters ago. Typing in the location, the dynamite bomb disappeared, being sent straight to WhiteColor's school.

I looked at her, "Is that what you wanted?" I asked.

"Perfect" she answered.

Kowalski glanced warily at the door to the pitch black room (which had nothing but a computer in it). Sighing, he waddled into the room, but not before giving a melodramatic salute to his team.

As soon as the door shut, I turned to Private, "Okay, so WhiteColor's twelve friends should be here soon…"

I was cut off by several female squeals and screams of "There he is! Private!"

Skipper gasped, "No" he whispered.

Private stammered fearfully, "F-Fangirls!" Then, twelve fangirls burst into the room, all piling onto the small penguin and hugging him.

I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter, "Sorry Private" I managed to say, before bursting out into fits of laughter again.

I turned towards the camera and, over the noise of screaming fangirls, Private's protests, and Julian's frustrated yelling, said, "Okay. So that's it for this chapter guys! But, I will be posting a new chapter later today…all with my own dares! I love doing chapters with my own dares! Still, send your reviews and tell me what you think! See you next time!"

…

**Yeah, like I said, I'll be posting a new chapter to make it up to you all for such a long wait. See you soon! **

**-Babetteisawesome. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6 _

I glanced up from reading a copy of '_Pride & Prejudice_'_,_ and smiled, "Hello! We're back!" I said.

Blowhole muttered, "That's a _good _thing?"

"For me it is" I answered. I turned to my prisoners, and explained, "As you all know, I will be giving you my own personal truths and dares today…but mostly dares!" However, glancing at my computer, I realised something. "Umm, actually, not quite yet. I just remembered that I forgot someone's dares in the last chapter! My sincerest apologies to Speirtea. I just had so many dares that I must have accidently skipped you."

Marlene asked, "What does this set of dares say?"

I replied, "First," I laughed, "Oh my God. She says that Maurice has to sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl'! That's so hilarious!"

The lemur started to object, but before he could say a word, I turned on the music. He sighed and, seeing no other choice, started to sing in a girly voice:

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) [2x]  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) [2x]  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) [2x]  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

__After he had finished, everyone started laughing so hard that most of us ended up clutching our sides. Maurice glared at me, "That was the most humiliating thing I've ever done" he growled.

"Like I've told you guys hundreds of times, that's the freaking idea!" I snapped. Calming down, I continued, "Speirtea also says that Rico has to act like a lovesick penguin to anyone of my choice, thanks by the way, and that Blowhole has to mimic Skipper for a few turns! Yay!"

Blowhole smiled, "At last, you humans are treating me nicely" he said.

I glowered at him darkly, "You realise that I actually absolutely hate you, right? Oh, and that the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because that would be breaking my own rule?" I snarled rhetorically. Getting rid of my anger, I smiled sinisterly, "Now…who will I choose for Rico to act all lovey-dovey too?" I muttered. Scanning the crowd, my eyes fell on one of the penguins, "Kowalski" I decided.

The scientist looked at me, "Wh-What?" he stammered.

I smirked, "What? You don't want to have your _boyfriend_ paying you so much attention?" I teased.

The tall penguin snapped, "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, just go with it" I replied.

Rico stared at Kowalski, and waggled his eyebrows, "Hey" he growled.

I interjected, "Hmm, I think this needs a little more spicing up" I muttered. Turning to Rico, I locked eyes with him, and smiled sweetly. I began to sing hauntingly.

_Got a secret can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save, _

_Better lock it in your pocket, _

_Taking this one to the grave. _

After I had finished, I broke my gaze with Rico, and he immediately turned to Kowalski. The crazed penguin scooted closer, clearly feeling romantically interested. The scientist glared at me, "You used your mind control again" he accused.

"Yep" I replied.

Skipper snapped, "Rico! Stop this right now! It's very inappropriate, soldier!" Blowhole, getting his chance, mimicked him mockingly. The leader growled at him, before getting an idea. He smiled slyly, and then said, "My name is Mr. Fathead, and I'm a creepy loner."

Blowhole, not thinking, mimicked, "My name is…" he trailed off, glaring at Skipper.

The penguin turned to me, and I had recorded what he had said, on my phone. _I'm definitely sending that to my friends. _Sensing the hostility building in the room, I announced, "Okay! First of all, I would like once again to apologise to Speirtea for forgetting to do the dares in the last chapter…please forgive me! Secondly…it's my turn now!"

Everyone but me groaned, and Blowhole muttered, "What torture are you going to bring on us now, human?"

I grinned, "I'm so glad you asked. First, we're, or rather you're, all going to sing 'Court of Miracles' from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'! I saw it yesterday for the first time, and it took _forever_ to get that song out of my head!" I answered.

Private commented, "I saw that movie a few days ago. That song is quite catchy. But, if you ask me, the movie is a little dark for Disney."

I nodded in agreement, and then said, 'Now for the cast…'cause you're going to be acting this out as well. Rico is going to be Quasimodo, Skipper is going to be Phoebus, and Clopin, who is officially my second favourite character in the movie behind Esmeralda, is going to be played by…Kowalski! I have no clue why, but just because I ran out of options."

Everyone else started to object, but I raised a hand, "No. You can't object, because you're going to have to do it anyway" I reminded. They sighed, and reluctantly let me materialize their costumes onto them.

The music from the song started playing, and I sat back and watched the performance.

_(Clopin and Gypsies): __  
Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Paris  
Collect in a lair_

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Miracles  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the lame can walk  
And the blind can see  
But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

(Clopin):  
Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!

Now that we've seen all the evidence

(Puppet):  
Wait! I object!

(Clopin):  
Overruled!

(Puppet):  
I object!

(Clopin): 

_Quiet!___

(Puppet):  
Dang!

(Clopin):  
We find you totally innocent  
Which is the worst crime of all

(All):  
So you're going to hang!

After the song had completed, I stood and clapped politely. Blowhole muttered, "I would have liked it better if they _were_ hung in the end."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a party pooper" I replied. Turning to the rest of my victims, I said, "Romance time! I'm feeling really romantic, so the next few dares will be romance centred!"

Skipper muttered, "This can't be good."

I shook my head, "Not for you guys" I replied. I continued, "My first dare is for…Kowalski and Rico! I want you to go onto Google, and look up 'Penguins of Madagascar Kico'"

The scientist and crazed penguin nodded, before going over to a computer. With his flippers, Kowalski slowly typed in what I had said, and he and Rico looked at the screen. Clicking on 'images' their eyes widened in obvious horror, and they instantly put as much space between them as possible.

I giggled, "I know. Scary, huh" I commented.

Kowalski, who had a frightened look on his face, asked me, "So…so people actually want Rico and me…together?"

I nodded, "Yeah" I answered. Satisfied with their reaction, I turned to Skipper, "This next one is for you, Skippy. I dare you to read the fanfic 'Our Little Secret'" I told him.

He nodded, "Sure. Doesn't sound too hard" he replied, before waddling over to the computer.

It was some time later when he stopped reading, and turned to me, a look of horror and disgust on his face. "Really? Someone actually _wrote_ that?" he questioned in disbelief.

I nodded, and smirked at his expression. "It's gonna get worse for you, Skippy. Now that you've read it, you have to spend the rest of the chapter in a dark room with Julian!" I responded. I shoved the leader into a dark room, pushing Julian in after him, and then slammed the door.

Private commented, "I don't think I want to know what he read."

"No. No you don't" I replied. Turning to the camera, I said, "I know this chapter was really short guys, but I just felt like I needed to do it. Please review to tell me what you think, and I'll see you all next time! Oh, by the way, I'm going to leave Skipper and Julian in that room overnight, just to see what happens."


	8. Chapter 8

**Look, this chapter contains a very minor spoiler for my "Immortal" series. You have been warned! **

...

_Round 7 _

The only sound in the warehouse was 'People Like Us' by Kelly Clarkson blaring from my iPod, which was hooked up to a mini loudspeaker. I, of course, was dancing awkwardly and singing along, blissfully unaware that all of my prisoners were watching me.

That is, until Kowalski cleared his throat loudly.

Turning swiftly to my victims, I blushed and turned by iPod off. I clasped my hands together, "Anyway, forget about what you just saw. Because," I smirked wickedly, "I have dares!" As predicted, I got several groans in response.

Skipper complained, "Aww, but we were having a nice break there. Did you really have to update?"

I nodded and answered, "Yeah. I realised the other day just how long it's been since I updated," I turned to the camera, "I'm so terribly sorry everyone, but I've been a bit sick. I caught a cold. Don't worry though, I'm fine now."

Private smiled, "That's nice. I'm glad you're feeling better."

I smiled back, "Thanks," I glared at Skipper, "At least _someone_ is concerned about me." Grinning evilly, I announced, "Dare time!" I walked over to computer, and cleared my throat. "Alright, thankfully there's only a few here. The first set is from our old friend Lilzoey107! She says she has dares for Kowalski and Rico" I said.

The two penguins glanced at me, "What?" they exclaimed in fright at the same time.

I nodded, and then continued. "She says that you, Kowalski, have to destroy _all_ of your inventions," I rubbed my hands together malevolently, "Or else I get to torture you, and I quote, 'the most horrifying way'. Oh, and you, Rico, have to look at picture called 'Peace man…and love' by Luxblack."

Kowalski did not immediately reply. Instead, he simply stood there, and I could hear him muttering to himself about his options. Finally, he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, and pulled out a random invention from nowhere. He turned to Rico, "Chainsaw please" he said.

The crazed penguin coughed one up, gave it to him, and then waddled over to my laptop. I clicked on a PoM picture titled 'Peace man…and love' and covered my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter.

Rico, however, simply stared at it. He was immediately drawn to Miss Perky…in particular, the _certain_ place on her where his flipper was positioned. Then, he screamed girlishly and slammed the laptop screen down. In his eyes, I saw the look of a mentally scarred penguin.

I turned to Kowalski, who had his eyes slammed shut as he brought down the chainsaw on the invention. It exploded shortly after, leaving the tall penguin to gaze longingly at the place where it had been. Brokenly, he whispered, "One down…five thousand nine hundred and twenty to go."

Mockingly, I cooed, "Aww, does the baby miss his toys?" However, when I was given a disturbingly hateful glare from Kowalski, I quickly apologised.

Lifting my laptop screen back up, I read the other review, before saying, "Moving on. This set of dares is from Pitch Black Fan. Firstly, thank you, my dear, for the compliment, and secondly…wonderful dares!"

Blowhole questioned, "Um, who exactly are they for?"

I giggled, "Oh Blowy, I'm so glad you asked that. There for you!" I answered.

He gulped, "Wh-What?" he stammered.

I explained, "Pitch Black Fan says that you have to tell us what your first name is…and then tell us who you have a crush on."

The dolphin sighed, "Fine" he grumbled. Taking a deep breath, Blowhole confessed nervously, "My…my first name is Francis, and I have a crush…on…on Genie."

Marlene asked, "Who's Genie?"

I smiled, and answered, deliberately dragging out her name, "He means _Genevieve_."

The otter questioned, "Who's she, exactly?"

"She's from my 'Immortal' series" I answered.

Skipper commented between roars of laughter, "Who…cares…who she…is? Blowhole's…first…name is…Francis!"

The bottlenose glared at him, "Keep laughing while you can, pen-gu-in" he threatened.

Sensing the building animosity and tension in the room, I changed the subject, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to end it here, because I'm out of ideas. I'm sorry if it's not as good as usual, but I still don't feel well." I took a deep breath, and turned to the camera, my smile disappearing. "I would like to take a very serious moment, before we part. I would like to do a shout-out to my boyfriend, who is in hospital at the moment. He's sick, but he's stable, which is good. I hope you get better honey, and I miss you. I'll call you when I can."

Marlene sighed dreamily, "Aww, that was so _sweet_ Babette" she cooed.

I nodded, "Thanks" I replied.


End file.
